Kikuchi Momoko
Perfil thumb|250px|Kikuchi Momoko *'Nombre:' 菊池桃子 (きくち ももこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kikuchi Momoko *'Profesión:' Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Familia:' Ex-esposo/golfista Nishikawa Tetsu y dos hijos *'Agencia:' Parfit Production Sobre Kikuchi Momoko Fue reclutada en 1982, y comenzó a aparecer en televisión en 1983. Ella oficialmente hizo su debut como ídolo en 1984, lanzando su primer single justo antes de cumplir 16 años, e instantáneamente alcanzó la fama. Ella produjo 7 consecutivas no.1 canciones en el Oricon Chart de 1985 a 1987. A finales de los 80, Kikuchi intentó deshacerse del "ídolo" etiquetado en ella y formó una banda con más materiales originales y música rock, pero la banda no fue reconocida. No dispuesta a volver a actuar como un ídolo cantando pop, Kikuchi cambió su enfoque en la actuación de ahí en adelante, y ha tenido éxito como actriz. En 2011, el programa de música japonés Music Station realizó un informe especial en el que se hizo un recuento de los 50 mejores ídolos de todos los tiempos según las ventas totales de sus singles. La lista abarca varias décadas, y Kikuchi ocupó el puesto 42, con un récord de ventas de 4,110,000 copias. En abril de 2014, Kikuchi celebró su 30 aniversario en el mundo del espectáculo al lanzar su séptimo álbum, el primero desde 1991, que es una nueva grabación de todas sus canciones exitosas durante su período de idol. Dramas *Voice: 110 Kinkyu Shireishitsu (NTV, 2019) *Strawberry Night Saga (Fuji TV, 2019) *Diary (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (TBS, 2018) *Aibou 16 (TV Asahi, 2017) ep.3 *Teinen Joshi (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Non Mama Hakusho (Tokai TV, 2016) *Sayonara Debussy (NTV, 2016) *Happy Retirement (TV Asahi, 2015) *Hula Girl to Inu no Choco (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Asunaro San San Nana Byoushi (Fuji TV, 2014) *Glass no Ie (NHK, 2013) *Ojiichan wa 25-sai (TBS, 2010) *Churaumi Kara no Nengajo (Fuji TV, 2007) *Yamada Taro Monogatari (TBS, 2007) *Otoko girai (TBS, 1994) *Tekireiki (TBS, 1994) *Yellow Card (TBS, 1993) *Ano Hi ni Kaeritai (Fuji TV, 1993) *Patio (Fuji TV, 1992) *Nobunaga (NHK, 1992) *Jinan Jijo Hitorikko Monogatari (TBS, 1991) *Vingt-cinq ans ~marriage~ (Fuji TV, 1991) *Nurse's Station (TBS, 1991) *Koi no Paradise (Fuji TV, 1990) *Dokyuusei (Fuji TV, 1989) *Kimi no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 1989) Películas *Peach Girl (2017) *Princess Toyotomi (2011) *Aidoru wo sagase (1987) *Bakumatsu seishun graffiti: Ronin Sakamoto Ryoma (1986) *Tera senshi sai boy (1985) Discografía 'Álbums' *1984.09.10 OCEAN SIDE *1985.09.10 Minamikaikisen / TROPIC of Capricorn (南回帰線/TROPIC of Capricorn) *1986.06.25 ADVENTURE *1986.12.21 Sotsugyou Kinen (卒業記念) *1987.05.27 ESCAPE from DIMENSION *1991.03.03 Miroir -Kagami no Mukougawa (Miroir -鏡の向こう側) *1993.11.01 Kikuchi Momoko Best Selection I (菊池桃子 スペシャル・セレクションI) *1993.11.01 Kikuchi Momoko Best Selection II (菊池桃子 スペシャル・セレクションII) 'Singles' *1984.04.21 Seishun no Ijiwaru (青春のいじわる) *1984.07.10 SUMMER EYES *1984.11.01 Yuki ni Kaira LOVE LETTER (雪にかいたLOVE LETTER) *1985.02.27 Sotsugyou -GRADUATION- (卒業-GRADUATION-) *1985.05.15 BOY no Theme (BOYのテーマ) *1985.09.26 Mou Aenai Kamo Shirenai (もう逢えないかもしれない) *1986.02.13 Broken Sunset *1986.05.14 Natsuiro Kataomoi (夏色片想い) *1986.09.03 Say Yes! *1987.03.25 Idol wo Sagase (アイドルを探せ) *1987.07.29 Nile in Blue *1987.10.08 Glass no Sougen (ガラスの草原) *1994.01.12 Chigau, Sou janai / Shibuya de Goji (違う、そうじゃない/渋谷で5時; with Suzuki Masayuki) *1996.02.01 Shibuya de Goji (渋谷で5時; with Suzuki Masayuki) *2008.05.28 Koi no Flight Time ~12pm~ (恋のフライトタイム～12pm～) Curiosidades *'Grupo J-POP:' RA MU (ラ・ムー) (1988-1989) **'Posición:' Vocalista *'Educación:''' **Hosei University **Toita Women's College **Hinode Junior and Senior High School *El 6 de febrero de 1996 contrajo matrimonio con el golfista profesional Nishikawa Tetsu en el Grand Prince Hotel Takanawa. *El 7 de agosto de 1996 dió a luz a su hijo mayor. *El 18 de octubre de 2001 nació su segunda hija. *El 28 de enero de 2012 se divorció de Nishikawa Tetsu. *Se convirtió en profesora visitante del Toita Women’s College y estuvo a cargo de conferencias. *También fue asesora de marcas para productos de mujeres como Emom y Momokoselection. Enlaces *Perfil (Parfit Production) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kikuchi Momoko.jpg Kikuchi Momoko 2.jpg Kikuchi Momoko 3.jpg Kikuchi Momoko 4.jpg Kikuchi Momoko 5.jpg Kikuchi Momoko 6.jpg Kikuchi Momoko 7.jpg Kikuchi Momoko 8.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JDebut1984